


Friends with benefits

by sevensbisexual



Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: Seven learns what FWB is
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote based off something Capricorntrek posted

Kathryn looked up from her book to find seven standing in the doorway to her quarters. “ captain i have a question.” 

“Um okay, ask away.”

Seven looked at the ground then at kathryn. “What are friends with benefits?” kathryn took a few minutes deciding on how she would respond she really didt really want to have this conversion with seven but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

“.....a very special type of friend……….and were going to leave the answer at that.’ she said quietly picking up her coffee

“So like us?” kathryn couldn't do anything other than choked down her coffee 

“No - remember all those times you walked in on me with chakotay and once in a while with belanna?”

“Yes but i don't see the relevance”

Kathryn sighed “ okay let's backtrack a little. Remember the time you walked into my ready room and i was sitting on chakotay's lap-” seven nodded “okay now put two and two together”

“I still don't understand.” seven said as she watched kathryn shift a little in her spot. “Seven we were about to have sex right as you walked in.”

“So you had intimate relationships with a friend?”

“Yes-now can we be done with this conversation?” Kathryn asked, setting down her coffee and picking her book back up, getting ready to read again. 

Seven went over to the ouch and knelt in front of Kathryn and rested her hands on her thighs. “Captain i want to do friends with benefits.'' The only thing Kathryn could do was stare down at her. She tried to respond but she was surprised by this that she didn't know what to say. 

“I-” seven slid her hands up higher. Kathryn still was at a loss for words so she just simply put her hand under her chin making seven lean forward more so that she could kiss seven who leaned into the kiss and grabbed the waistband of her pants and started pulling them down her thighs as Kathryn lifted her hips to make it easier. Seven smiled and nipped at kathryn's ear As she worked one of her hands up kathryn's shirt and gently brushed her fingers over he lace bra making kathryn take a deep breath and bite her mown lip. Somehow seven unclipped her bra without kathryn noticing. 

Kathryn moaned softly as seven picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed. She watched as seven toke of her biosuit. 

“Seven can you—“ she got quiet as seven knelt over her.

“Can I what?” She asked as she lowered her voice and leaned forward “are you going to tell me or should I just guess?” Seven sunk her teeth into kathryns neck making her Yelp as the doorbell went off 

“Captain should you get that?”

“No its ok” she sighed as it went off again . “I’ll be back” she said putting on her robe when she got to the door she opened it

“ chakotay nows not a good time—“

“I just came to check on you, Belanna said when she saw you last you weren’t in a good mood.” 

Kathryn sighed “nows not the time-“ 

Chakotay just laughed akwardly and rubbed the back of his neck when seven stepped into the door way of the bedroom without clothes on. “Do I wanna ask?” 

“ probably not-“ 

Seven grinned “friends with benefits”

Kathryn toke a deep breath and put her hand to her forehead. “ just go back in the room seven”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short I didn’t know what to do with it

Seven of course didn’t listen and instead walked up behind kathryn and grabbed her chest “don’t touch this there mine” Kathryn froze she didn’t know what to say or do “ and so is this” seven slowly slid her hand down between kathryn's legs making chakotay feel even more awkward 

“Seven I thought I told you to wait in the room” 

“I’m aware of what you said but I want to make it clear your mine and mine only.” 

“Uh that’s not how friends with benefits works —“ chakotay added 

“I don’t care, she's mine and I don’t want you inside her, that's my job,” the seven said bluntly, still holding onto kathryn. 

“ I’m pretty sure he gets your point “ 

Seven sighed and turned around walking to the bedroom in the process she flipped chakotay off he just continued to stand there awkwardly. “ you have a small bite mark”

“I know … she yeah—“ 

“I’ll just talk to you tomorrow—“ 

“ I — yeah, is everything okay chakotay” 

He rubbed his neck “yeah we can just talk about it over lunch if that works”

Kathryn nodded Making him smile a little “okay , have a good night “ he said quietly, leaving after he left kathryn went to the bedroom to find seven curled up under the blankets waiting for kathryn. 

Without saying anything kathryn climbed into bed watching seven slip under the blankets and in between her legs. “Seven —“ Kathryn tried to hold back a moan when the door bell went off again. “ whelp there goes that “ she mubbled making seven look up at her.


End file.
